Anonymous Bodies in Empty Rooms
by yourfriendandy
Summary: Cassandra Reid and Sirius Black are not friends. They are not together. Whether they'd like to be or not is not the point. The point is whether or not they can keep the encounters they've had a secret.


**Chapter 1**

I sigh, leaning back on his chest.

"That… That was great," he mutters into my hair. I feel him smile, "Maybe we should do that again some time."

I laugh, "Sure, give me the date, time, and place." He chuckles quietly and we lay in silence. It's a nice silence, not an uncomfortable one. That's the thing about him and me; we don't need to have a conversation going. Our time spent together is usually quiet, albeit accompanied by the usual whine or moan. Almost no talking though.

I stand to get up, but his arm is wrapped around my waist. "Are you going to let me go this time?" I pull his arm off, smiling.

"Oh, how about one more go?" He asks, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a lighter. He flips the lighter and I watch the flames flicker into the air.

"Sorry," I smirk, pulling on my underwear. I finish getting dressed with him staring at me, taking slow, long draws from his cigarette. He stands from the bed, with his cig between his fingers. Walking over to face me, with that signature smirk on his face. He takes a draw and leans in to kiss me. He stops, half an inch from my face, and breathes the smoke from his mouth to mine. The smoke curls through my lips as he closes the gap and finally kisses me. A small kiss, just long enough to make me want more. He stops the kiss and stares at me with his smoke grey eyes.

"See you, then," he mumbles. I'm released from my stupor and slowly back towards the door, my eyes on his. I grab the cloak off the coat rack. Quickly wrapping it around me, I walk out the door.

I feel the rush of cold air hit me as soon as the door closes. The rest of the castle is freezing compared to the warmth of the Room of Requirement. I slowly walk through the quiet halls, careful not to make a noise. There is no one around that I can see, but Filch basically lives in the shadows. Him and his damn cat, they're everywhere.

I walk up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Bubble tea," I whisper, sliding down the hood of the cloak. She doesn't respond, so I say it again, louder. I can't risk going any louder, so I lightly hit her frame. She wakes up startled.

"What? Who? Excuse me?" She shouts. I quickly shush her and give her the password again. She sighs, "Very well. Why are you out late anyways?" The frame swings open and I run in, ignoring her question.

I place the cloak beneath a cushion of the couch in front of the fireplace, the spot where I always put it after our encounters. I tiptoe up the girls' stairs, careful not to wake any of the sleeping students. Opening the door of the 6th year's dorm, I see bodies on all of the beds, except for one at the far end of the room. I gently close the door and walk towards the empty bed.

I hear a creak and stop dead in my tracks. Out of the corner of my eye, the figure on the bed next to mine moves and sits up. "What's going on?" groggily asks the voice of my classmate, Lily Evans. I quickly move to my bed.

"Nothing," I whisper. "You're dreaming. Go back to sleep." Lily nods her head slightly and falls back on her pillow. I sigh in relief. Checking the watch on my bedside table, I see that it's 2 o'clock. It's a good thing there aren't any classes in the morning.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to the sound of something hitting my bed. I sit up quickly and pick up what was thrown, a pink hairbrush. I then notice the loud voices coming from the bathroom.

"Oi! Don't throw my bloody hairbrush!" shouts the unmistakably thick Scottish accent of my roommate, Isla Murray. I groan in frustration. Does this have to happen every morning?

"I'll do what I want! You've been in the loo for 25 minutes!" counters my other roommate, Emma Fischer. I get out of my bed, ready to act as a mediator. However, Lily, who I previously thought was still asleep, had already gotten up and was storming towards the bathroom area.

"ISLA MURRAY, IF YOU DO NOT OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR, I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL SET YOUR WARDROBE ON FIRE!" Lily may seem like the levelheaded character of the group, but if you interrupt her sleep, she turns into the ginger devil. And Isla knows that she always comes through on her threats. Seconds later, the door swings open to an angry Isla, her auburn hair half straightened and clothes half on.

"Get in the damn bathroom, Fischer." Isla mutters under her breath. Emma smirks and skips to the bathroom, her long hair flouncing behind her.

I groan and put my head under my pillow. There's no need to be awake this early. It's 7:30 on a Sunday. My roommates have to be insane.

I slowly drift off into an uneasy, light sleep. In what seemed like no time, I woke up. Even though it felt like only seconds passed, I was fully refreshed. I stretched and got out of bed, eager to start my day. I head towards the bathroom area, pleased to find no fighting girls. I strip down and step into the hot shower. I think about my classes, about my grades, and about the night before. I try not to think of that last thing, but it proves itself difficult.

I finish washing and quickly get dressed in an oversized jumper and shorts. I put my hair in a turban for it to dry and do my makeup. I like the time I have to myself. No quarrels between the girls, no gossiping about boys, no stressing about quizzes, just me, myself, and I.

A loud explosion from downstairs in the common room cuts the silence quickly. I jump, nearly fudging my mascara. I grab my wand run down the stairs to see what the commotion is about.

The common room is in a haze of black smoke. The only discernable sounds are coughing and curses. "What the hell happened down here?" I cough out, the smoke invading my lungs. I cast a quick _ventus_ charm, clearing the air. As it dissipates, the forms of my classmates slowly come into view. A couple of 1st years, curled up in the corner, whimpering. A lone 3rd year I see hiding behind an upturned couch. A group of 5th years are attempting to walk around the room, swaying. Finally, I see what I assume to be the cause of the disruption.

In the middle of the room, where the blast seemed to have originated from, I see three boys. A tall, muscular boy with cracked glasses is lying in the middle of the floor, dazed. A slightly pudgy and short boy is trying to stand, but his dizziness is keeping him on the ground. Lastly, a tall, slightly lanky boy is attempting to clean up the smoke-stained floor. I identify these characters as the Marauders; at least, three of them.

I scoff at their state, "You boys really got into a bit of trouble, didn't you?" The boy with glasses, James Potter, looks up at me with disdain, but the effort is too much for him, and his head slumps back to the ground with a groan.

"So, where's your ringleader?" I ask, referring to the missing Marauder. I hear steps coming down from the boys' staircase.

"That'll be him," James murmurs before passing out. I look at the person coming down from the stairs and see a familiar face.

"For fuck's sake, guys, what the hell did you do?" Sirius Black asks, with a smirk. They all decline to answer. Sirius walks over to the thin boy, Remus Lupin. "Remus, what did they do?"

Remus sighs with a little laugh, "First off, James decided to invent Exploding Gobstones. Then, he made the Gobstones to be the size of melons. You can see the outcome." Sirius lets out a bark of laughter that made the poor 1st years in the corner scream and run to their dormitories.

Sirius snickers and walks over to James and gives him a hand, "Come on, mate, you've gotta get up now." Sirius yanks James's limp form up. "Remus, could you fix the room a bit?" Sirius asks. Remus nods and proceeds to cast spells where the couches and chairs are up straight.

"We can finish the rest of the cleaning later." Sirius mutters, walking James to the couch. The remaining boy, Peter Pettigrew, tries stands and walks over to a chair with much difficulty, before Remus goes and helps him to the chair.

I feel sympathy for the group and attempt to start picking up the books and papers strewn across the room. Sirius Black looks back at me with a bemused expression. "You know, Reid," he starts. "You don't have to do that."

I simply shrug, "Oh, I know. I don't have anything better to do on my Sunday morning than to organize the common room." I can tell that he doesn't know whether I'm being sarcastic or not. "Black, I'm not being sarcastic," I say. "Truthfully."

Sirius nods his head and starts picking up the books and papers on the opposite side of the room to me. When he was positive Peter and James were all right, he came and joined us.

After 15 minutes of organizing the common room back into its normal form (not including the black stains in all of the furniture; the house elves can work on that later), we're finished. Remus looks up at me and smiles, "Thanks, Cassandra," he says quietly, then diverts his head back to the ground.

I smile back, "No problem, Remus. And please just call me Andy." He gives me a half-smile before going back to talk to Sirius. I give them a wave before going back up into my room to wait for lunch.

**A/N: All right, so this is my first chapter on this account. How do people like it? I know it's a bit odd, that you don't even get the girl's name until the end, but I don't like how a lot of authors do it, so I tried it my own way. Please favorite, follow, or review if you liked it, thanks!**


End file.
